Looking back
by LosAngelesangle
Summary: Isabella just turned thirty and is looking back at her life what happened to her? Sum suck plz read and review


_Today is my thirtieth birthday, it was today that I was old and mature. I looked in the mirror and saw worry lines from the kids. I saw a couple of gray hairs from age in general. I stood there looking at an older version of me thinking back to when it all started… My husband and I met when I was fifteen. I was a little rebel myself but I always looked up to the real bad boys. One in particular, Jesse McCormick, he had it all, the look, the record, the bike, and the attitude. Yes I remember it all like it was yesterday…_

The first time Jesse showed interest in me I was skipping school with a couple of friends. We were at the local drive n eat. We were sitting in my friend Vicks car smoking and eating our juicy burgers. We were a rowdy crowd yelling crude things at the other cars and yelling loudly at each other. When Jesse pulled up on his bike. My friends stop and stared me being used to guys and continued eating my burger. "Hey Jesse." My friend Vick called over. "Hey Vick getting into trouble?" I looked up to see Vick pushing her chest out and batting her eyelashes. "You know me." She said in a flirtatious voice. I made a gagging motion to my friend Lisa. She giggled. I looked up to see Jesse looking at me but instead of looking away nervously and blushing I just stared right back. His eyes widened in surprise. "Who is your friend?" He asked. "Oh that's Isabella." Vick answered. I smiled at the pure joy in her voice at a guy taking interest in me other than as a friend. "Hey Izzy I am Jesse." He stuck a hand out for me to shake. I took his hand. "Nice to meet you but you must have misheard my friend it's Isabella." I let go of his hand. He got back on his bike and stated it. "Oh I heard fine but you look like an Izzy to me." He said over the engine and then he gunned off. I couldn't help the flutter of my heart that occurred.

_I shook my head at the memories. I stared in the mirror looking at my reflection wondering what happened to me. I used to be full of life and spunk. Now I looked about as lifeless as a squirrel on the road that didn't make it. I just feel so drained. When I was young I wanted to travel the world never be tied down any ware. Now I am thirty, married, live in the suburbs with kids and a white picket fence. I couldn't believe how much I have changed. Growing up I spent most of my time hanging out in my uncle's garage with my brother and his friends. Sure I had a handful of girlfriends but most of my friend were guys I guess I was your prime A tomboy. I never wore dresses or skirts I wore baggy jeans and t-shirts covered by a hooded sweatshirt. Well till the first time Jesse attempted to pick me up for a date…_

It was three weeks before I saw Jesse again. Then one day my brother, his friends and I were chilling at Uncle Tommy's garage I was doing an oil change on my brother's car when a bike pulled in. "What can we do for you?" I heard my uncle asked. "Yeah I am looking for Izzy." I heard Jesse's voice. "Oh... sure just have seat she is doing an oil change should be done in a minute." I hurried up and finished the change and walked into the little office. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused. He smiled a heartwarming smile. "Came to take you out." The shop became quiet. I looked at him like he had three heads. He looked really good. He was wearing a fitted black tee that curved every muscle and a pair of baggy jeans with a chain. His dark tanned skin looked good against the black color. His green eyes seemed to pop and his black hair was spiked. But I had to stay strong. "I don't remember you asking." I said putting a hand on my hip. He winked at me and I felt my knees weaken. "Sorry, this is me asking." I rolled my eyes. "Oh if that is the case then… no." He looked stunned. "Sorry I aint no last minute girl. Maybe next time." I turned and walked away.

"You did what?" Vick and Lisa asked me. "I turned him down. I couldn't do it. Obviously he wasn't taken me seriously. Not that I blame him I mean look at me I don't scream 'date me'. Vick shook her head. "I know "I'll give you a makeover!" I paled not easy with my dark skin. "Come on Isabella you should scream date me you really are beautiful. If you didn't dress like a boy then you wouldn't look like one with boobs and really long hair." I gently touched my hair always up in my out of the way ponytail. "Ok I am in."

The next morning I got dragged to Vick's house by Vick herself. It was four in the morning! I sat in Vicks vanity chair in her room. Her mom was a stripper so we had plenty of access to plenty beauty products and clothes. "Ok first we've got to do something about this hair…" I felt the pony release my dark brown (almost black) hair which fell in waves to my waist. "Girl your hair is soft and beautiful but some of this has to go." She led me to the tub and turned the nozzle on wetting my hair. "This will make it shiny and silky smooth." She said rubbing the sweet smelling stuff in my hair. She slowly rinsed it out. "This moisturizes the scalp and gives your hair a healthy look." She rubbed this bland smelling goop in my hair massaging my scalp. "What's your favorite sent?" She asked. "Uh… strawberry why?" She started rinsing the goop out of my hair. "This is so your hair smells wonderful like strawberries." She said. Finally she led me back to the chair and took her hair tools. Scissors, razors, comb, and buzzers. She picked up the scissors and started attacking my hair. I watched my hair fall to the floor.

Three hours later I looked at myself. "Oh my god I look..."

**(A/N: Tell me what you think should I continue?)**


End file.
